prehistopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Phacops
Phacops is a genus of trilobite in the order Phacopida, family Phacopidae, that lived in Europe and North America in the Silurian and Devonian periods.2 It was a rounded animal, with a globose head and large eyes,2 and probably fed on detritus.3 Phacops is often found enrolled, a biological defense mechanism that is widespread among smaller trilobites but nearly perfected by this genus. Species Phacops contains the following species: *''P. accipitrinus'' (Phillips, 1841)4 *''P. algericus'' Alberti, 1983 *''P. breviceps'' Barrande, 1846 *''P. chlupaci'' Alberti, 1983 *''P. circumspectans'' Paeckelmann, 1913 *''P. degener'' Barrande, 1852 *''P. fragosus'' Struve, 19705 *''P. granulatus'' (Munster, 1840) synonym P. posidoniae6 *''P. hoseri'' Hawle & Corda, 1847 *''P. iowensis'' Delo, 19357 *''P. imitator'' Struve, 19705 *''P. kockeli'' Alberti, 1968 *''P. latifrons'' (Bronn, 1825)5 | col2= *''P. maurulus'' *''P. modestus'' Barrande *''P. platilegnotor'' *''P. rana'' (Green, 1832) synonyms Calymene bufo rana, Eldredgeops rana8 *''P. salteri'' Kozlowski, 1923 *''P. sartenaeri'' Struve, 19855 *''P. schlotheimi'' (Bronn, 1825)9 *''P. sobolevi'' Kielan, 1954 *''P. speculator'' *''P. sternbergi'' *''P. turco'' Richter & Richter *''P. wedekindi'' Richter & Richter, 19266 *''P. zinkeni'' F.A. Roemer, 1843 Species previously assigned to Phacops A number of species previously assigned to the genus Phacops have since been transferred to other genera: *''P. acuticeps'' = Acuticryphops acuticeps *''P. arcticus'' = Acernaspis arctica *''P. asper'' = Ananaspis aspera *''P. birdsongensis'' = Paciphacops birdsongensis *''P. braziliensis'' = Phacopina braziliensis *''P. bronni'' = Reedops bronni *''P. bulliceps'' = Eophacops bulliceps *''P. caecus'' = Trimerocephalus caecus *''P. caffer'' = Metacryphaeus caffer *''P. claviger'' = generic assignment uncertain *''P. constrictus'' = Acastoides constrictus *''P. coronatus'' = Heliocephalus coronatus *''P. cristatus bombifrons'' = Viaphacops bombifrons'' '' *''P. cristatus cristatus'' = Viaphacops cristatus *''P. crossleii'' = Paciphacops crossleii *''P. cryptophthalmoides'' = Trimerocephalus cryptophthalmoides *''P. cryptophthalmus'' = Cryphops cryptophthalmus *''P. cultifrons'' = Eophacops trapeziceps *''P. dagincourti'' = Bouleia dagincourti *''P. downingiae'' var. α. vulgaris = Acaste downingiae *''P. downingiae'' var. β. macrops = Acastocephala macrops *''P. downingiae'' var. γ. inflatus = Acaste inflata *''P. fecundus'' = Ananaspis fecunda *''P. glaber'' = Eophacops glaber *''P. glockeri'' = Phacopidella glockeri *''P. handwerki'' = Eophacops handwerki *''P. hudsonicus''= Paciphacops hudsonicus *''P. incisus'' = Nephranops incisus *''P. khatangensis'' = Acernaspis khatangensis *''P. kayseri'' = Eocryphops kayseri *''P. lacunosus'' = Trimerocephalus lacunosus | col2= *''P. latigenalis'' = Paciphacops latigenalis *''P. lentiginosus''= Trimerocephalus lentiginosus *''P. limbatus'' = Dianops limbatus *''P. logani'' = Paciphacops logani *''P. lopatini'' = Monorakos lopatini *''P. mancus'' = Eophacops mancus *''P. marklandensis'' = Acernaspis marklandensis *''P. mastophthalmus'' = Trimerocephalus mastophthalmus *''P. metacernaspis'' = generic assignment uncertain *''P. michelini'' = Pseudocryphaeus michelini *''P. musheni'' = Eophacops musheni *''P. nudus'' = generic assignment uncertain *''P. ocellus'' = Hadrorachus ocellus *''P. orestes'' = Acernaspis orestes *''P. orientalis'' = Ananaspis orientalis *''P. parabolus'' = Phillipsinella parabola *''P. phillipsi'' = Kloucekia phillipsi *''P. primaevus'' = Acernaspis primaeva *''P. pulcellus'' = Acernaspis pulcella *''P. quadrilineatus'' = Acernaspis quadrilineata *''P. raymondi'' = Kainops raymondi *''P. serratus'' = Paciphacops serratus *''P. socialis'' = Dalmanitina socialis *''P. sphaericeps'' = Dereimsia sphaericeps *''P. steinachensis'' = Trimerocephalus steinachensis *''P. stellifer'' = Greenops (Neometacanthus) stellifer *''P. stokesii'' = generic assignment uncertain *''P. straitonensis'' = Podowrinella straitonensis *''P. trapeziceps'' = Eophacops trapeziceps *''P. veles'' = Kainops veles *''P. vodorezovi'' = Trimerocephalus vodorezovi *''P. volborthi'' = Denckmannites volborthi References External links Category:Prehistoric animals of Europe Category:Phacopidae Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Prehistoric invertebrates Category:Silurian animals Category:Silurian trilobites Category:Ordovician animals Category:Ordovician trilobites Category:Prehistoric animals of South America Category:Prehistoric animals of Asia Category:Trilobites